iSecrets
by omegaluv
Summary: A few secrets revealed about Freddie Benson. Sam is determined to find all of them, but number one, singing? Join the ups and the downs to Sam's journey for finding Freddie's secrets! Please review! SEDDIE!  Rated T to be safe  Story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

Please enjoy this story! I hope you like it! Review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, Dan Schneider does. I also don't own Secrets,

OneRepublic.

Freddie POV

"Till all my sleeves are stained red, from all the truth I said." I sang, as I sat at the piano. I wrote the notes and lyrics down on the paper.

"Freddiebear! Stop playing your piano and get over here! I made tofu casserole!" My mom yelled. Not tofu casserole again! Yuck! Sam would probably puke at the thought of tofu. I chuckled to myself as I closed my song-writing notebook.

"What's so funny?" My mother asked, setting the white and green goop-filled pan on the table.

"Nothing, just a little thought." I said, as I hesitantly sat down at the table, awaiting the not-so-delicious-but-probably-still-healthy slop that my mom made tonight. My mom's phone suddenly buzzed. I slightly overheard her conversation. Hey, I'm not eavesdropping! Just overhearing!

"Hello?"

"...I was just about to have dinner with my son."

"...I suppose."

"...You're welcome, see you in a few minutes."

She hung up the phone.

"Honey, something came up at work, they need an overnight shift, will you be okay here until I come back?" My mom asked. God must've answered my prayers! Who knows what would've happened to my stomach if I had choke down my mothers 'casserole'.

"I'll be fine, hey I have an idea! How 'bout you bring your casserole to eat tonight!" I recommended.

"Don't you want any?" She asked, oh crud, I had to think of an excuse!

"Uh, I'm sure you need it more than I do!" I said, please let her buy it!

"Oh fine! Oh I better go! I love you, see you tomorrow morning!" My mom said, and gave me a kiss on my forehead, leaving a bright red lipstick mark, grabbed the casserole, and left.

"Finally peace and quiet." I mumbled as she left, while wiping the red lipstick from my forehead and heading to my second home, the Shay residence. I opened the door to see Carly painting her toe and fingernails, Sam eating a bucket of fried chicken while watching Girly Cow, and Spencer holding some cheese in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. Yep, typical day.

"Hey." I said while entering the apartment and plopping on the couch in between Sam and Carly.

"Hey Freddie."

"S'up Fredwich."

I sighed and got up to the computer to check on iCarly. I logged in and checked our last website ratings, wow, lowest it's ever been in a long time.

"Hey guys have you checked out the ratings for the last iCarly?" I asked concerned.

"No, why?" Carly asked, walking over to the computer monitor.

"Our last iCarly only got 156,073 views; it's the lowest it's been in a while."

I sighed.

"Well go search it and see why!" Carly commanded, obviously a little annoyed.

"Ok ok, geez." I mumbled, I searched "Why iCarly is getting less popular" into the search bar. A single result came up; "eTunes". I clicked it and it showed a brightly colored graffiti patterned website. Its layout was like iCarly's.

There were videos, blogs, songs, and pictures. It's even a live show like

iCarly! It is on at... Thursday at 8:00 pm through 9:00 pm! That's when iCarly is on!

"This is total chiz!" I almost yelled, pounding my fist on the countertop.

"Calm down Poundy! What's wrong?" Carly asked.

"Some new, jank, online webshow 'eTunes' is running out iCarly!" I said angrily.

"What?" Carly asked as she suddenly freaked out. Throwing the small bottle of bright pink nail polish aside and rushing over to the screen.

"See!" I said pointing to the screen.

"Click on one of the videos." Carly instructed. I did as she told and clicked

the first video I saw.

"This is another installment of Musical Madness!" A familiar red-head yelled

goofily as her apparent co-host pressed a button on a... red remote! Oh my god they're ripping of Sam's blue remote!

"This is horrible! Not only are we losing our show! But were losing it to Missy and Valerie!" Carly yelled. Missy and Valerie! I knew those girls looked familiar! How could they rip off iCarly! They are horrible people.

"Now, as always, on Musical Madness, we will randomly select one of Me, Val, or Jonah to sing a self-composed song and play it on an instrument, this week-" I stopped the video.

"Jonah! Sam's cheating ex! This couldn't get worse." Carly said, tugging at her hair.

"They're gonna steal all of our viewers!" I pouted.

"Wait, no they're not." Carly said, with that I-have-an-idea look on her face.

"How?" I asked.

"We can do what they are doing! One of us or all of us can sing on iCarly, and we can have a musical guest! It'll really reel in the viewers!" Carly exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh. I'm not sure." I said nervously, I can't let the girls know I write songs! Who knows what kind of insults Sam will throw my way!

"What do you think Sam?" Carly asked, ignoring my hints of Denial. There was

silence.

"Sam?" Still silence.

"Sam will ya stop making out with your fried chicken and listen to us?" I

finally chimed in. Sam jumped and looked at me and Carly with a chicken breading covered face.

"What?" Sam yelled.

"To make a very long story short, our enemies made a webshow that's draining our viewers." I said. Sam just stared and dropped her chicken, wow she really must be concerned.

"Chiz! How will we get our viewers back?" Sam asked, jumping up from the couch and heading over to the computer.

"He need to incorporate music into our webshow, ya know, one of us sings, we

have a musical guest. That kinda stuff." Carly explained.

"Well, pretty much the only one with any possible musical talent is Carly." Sam said, gesturing to Carly.

"Hey! I might have musical talent too!" I yelled defensively.

"Yeah sure!" Sam said sarcastically.

"Wanna bet?" I ask, getting up and facing her.

"Don't bet." Carly begged. Me and Sam ignored her.

"Ok! If I win, which I will, you have to buy me a two week supply of meat!" Sam said.

"And if I win, you can't insult me for two weeks." I challenged.

"Ok, the bet is, whoever sings the best, wins, and we do it live on iCarly!" Sam said.

"Guys, this isn't the best idea." Carly said, but me and Sam already shook on

it.

I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Since you guys have been lovin' my story so much I decided to update! I mean, 117 hits! You guys are awesome! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review! Reviews make faster updates!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or it's characters, and I don't own OneRepublic or any of its songs.**

Freddie POV

Today's the night for iCarly! I can't believe I gave into that dumb bet! I'm so stupid! Well, I did finish my song, it's title is "Secrets". Maybe I am good at singing though. That'll show Sam!

"Hey Fredwipe" Sam said, going over to her school locker, taking some books out and putting in some ham.

"Ham? Really Sam?" I asked, leaning up against my own locker.

"Hey Freddie, hi Sam." Carly said, walking over to us.

"S'up Carls." Sam said with her mouth full of ham.

"Good morning Carly" I said, turning around.

"I bet you guys won't believe who Spencer was able to get on iCarly tonight." Carly said. That girl has something up her sleeve.

"Who?" I replied.

"Steven Tyler!" Carly said, with a slight squeal afterwards.

"Steven Tyler! As in like the lead singer of Aerosmith?" I asked.

"No Freddie, Steven Tyler the turkey farmer." Sam said sarcastically from behind me.

"Whatever. So how'd Spencer get Steven Tyler to go on iCarly?" I asked excitedly.

"Socko's cousin had connections with him, he even said that Steven loves our webshow!" Carly said, once again squealing.

"What's Socko's cousins name?" Sam asked, while walking over to my side.

"Rocky…" Carly almost whispered.

"Of course it is." I said, shaking my head slightly and chuckling.

(Later that night on iCarly)

"I be the prep" Carly shouted to the camera.

"I be the delinquent" Sam said, copying what Carly did.

"And this be iCarly!" The girls shouted simultaneously, and Sam pressed the applause button on her remote.

"But this be a special iCarly." Carly said, trying to jokingly be secretive.

"And why is that Carly?" Sam whispered.

"Cause this is the iCarly Musical Special!" Carly yelled, and Sam once again pressed her blue button for the Random dancing.

"Well Carly, I think it's time to introduce a very special guest tonight." Sam said.

"I think so Sam, so ladies and gentlemen, hobos and nerds, put our hands together for, Steven Tyler!" The girls yelled, and Sam pressed the applause button on her remote.

"Thank you so much guys, I'm so glad to be here, its an honor, I love your guy's webshow!" Steven said.

"Well Steven, we were wondering if you would volunteer to do a very special Messin' with Lewbert tonight." Carly asked.

"I'd love t!" Steven yelled, rubbing his hands together.

"So here's the plan, Spencer calls Lewbert into his office to distract him, while you and your band set up some equipment and loud speakers, and when we signal you, you can sing as loud as you can, to Lewbert, your new single, 'It feels So Good'. It'll really freak him out; we'll also have a camera that Freddie set up to monitor it." Carly explained.

"Sounds awesome" Steven said, while heading out the door.

"Ok, Spencer! You can call Lewbert now!" Carly shouted into a walkie-talkie.

"Well, for this next segment on the iCarly musical special, Sam and Freddie made an insane bet two days ago, that each of them will _sing_ on iCarly live. So, put your hands together for, Freddie!" Carly said while stepping aside. I switched to the B-cam and got in front of the camera.

"While first let me get something." I disappeared behind the camera and reappeared dragging a grand piano into the middle of the studio.

"Ok I'm ready now, I'll be singing," I gulped, there's no turning back now," I'll be singing a song I composed myself, called 'Secrets'." I said, I took a quick glance over to Carly and Sam, their mouths were slightly agape and their eyes were wide.

"Surprise…" I whispered over to them, then took a seat at the piano. I pulled out the music and started playing and singing.

"I need another story  
>Something to get off my chest<br>My life gets kinda boring  
>Need something that I can confess<br>'Til all my sleeves are stained red

From all the truth that I've said  
>Come by it honestly I swear<br>Thought you saw me wink, no  
>I've been on the brink, so<p>

Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<p>

This time don't need another perfect line  
>Don't care if critics never jump in line<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far  
>It's like we're chasing all those stars<br>Who's driving shiny big black cars  
>And everyday I see the news<br>All the problems that we could solve

And when a situation rises  
>Just write it into an album<br>Singing straight, too cold  
>I don't really like my flow, no, so<p>

Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<p>

This time, don't need another perfect line  
>Don't care if critics never jump in line<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
>Got no family I can blame<br>Just don't let me disappear  
>I'ma tell you everything<p>

So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<p>

This time, don't need another perfect line  
>Don't care if critics never jump in line<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<p>

This time, don't need another perfect line  
>Don't care if critics never jump in line<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
>All my secrets away, all my secrets away"<p>

I ended the song on a perfect chord. I looked over at the two dumbfounded girls and smiled nervously.

"Well, um, lets, lets uh check up on Steven Tyler." Carly said. I walked over to the computer and pressed the button to switch over to the television screen. I switched to the screen. Carly lifted the walkie-talkie signaling Steven Tyler and Spencer that it's go time. Steven Tyler suddenly started singing loudly, we could hear him loud and clear, and we're on the third floor. Lewbert exited his office and started throwing a fit and throwing things, but luckily we warned Steven about that ahead of time, so they brought protective Plexi glass. All of us were laughing, but Sam was still looking at me. Weird… The song ended and I switched to the A-cam.

"While we were planning on having Sam sing tonight but, we ran a little overtime. So we will have Sam sing next week, see ya then!" Carly announced, they said their goodbyes and the show ended.

"Awesome show you guys!" I said, suddenly two arms wrapped around me. What the chiz?

"Oh my god Freddie you're an amazing singer!" Carly said, squealing like a crazy fangirl. I smirked and looked at Sam, raising an eyebrow slightly. She shrugged and chuckled slightly. I can't wait to see what she sings. Steven Tyler entered the room.

"So how'd I do?" He asked.

"Awesome! Thank you so much for coming! We appreciate it so much!" Carly said, letting go of me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then!" He said, hugging us and shaking hands with me, and he left.

"So I was really that good?" I asked nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Are you kidding Freddie? You were amazing! Carly said, once again squealing.

"I got to admit Benson, you were pretty good." Sam said, wow, a compliment, from Sam? I must've been amazing.

**I hope you guys liked it! I'll keep updating soon if you review! I really appreciate reviews! No flames please just constructive criticism if I need it! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
